Je T'Aime
by Cuna999
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and the ever-so popular Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi are running from fangirls. But of course, they always have to bump into two certain people. Chocolate is what they don't want most, but there's always exceptions. /Early fic/


**Yay****! It****'****s****…****Cuna****'****s**** Valentine****'****s Day Special!**

**OMG! O:**

**This is also my first ****oneshot****…****I have this bad habit of writing long stories****…:****sweatdrop:**

**Happy Valentine****'****s Day!!**

* * *

The time is now. 

The dreaded day…

Of death…

Two boys…

And God knows how many girls…

Who.

Will.

Survive?

The date is February 14.

In other words, Valentine's Day, St.Xocolatl's Day…

The only mission…

Is to survive.

**"****NATSUME-SAMAAAAA!!!!****"**

**"****RUKA-KUUUUNN!!!!****"**

**"****PLEASE ACCEPT MY CHOCOLATE!!****"**

**"****MY LOVE!!****"**

**"MY HEART!!!"**

"…"

The two popular teenagers of Alice Academy hid in trees, behind buildings, anywhere person could possibly hide.

Yet somehow, they were always found.

Was there no escape to this living hell?

Natsume Hyuuga was hiding behind a building, as Ruka Nogi hid in the leaves of a tree, with permission of the birds that had their nest in it, of course.

_They__'__re __gonna__ catch up soon, _Natsume mouthed to his friend.

Ruka nodded, then jumped out of the tree and ran.

Natsume breathed a sigh of relief. Well, Ruka would be safe now; he had his animal friends to help him hide. But where should he go?

"…"

He figured he should go inside—outside would be too easy to spot around the campus.

Crimson eyes looked up, as they spotted an open window. Perfect.

Being the Black Cat, he jumped and caught onto the ledge, pulling himself up and into the room.

"Eeeek! N-Natsume!" He heard a voice gasp in surprise, along with a clatter of utensils.

_Mikan, _He thought. "Polka-dots," He said flatly. "What are you doing here?" He stared into her chocolate orbs.

"I-I should be the one a-asking that! I'm the only one that should be allowed in this room right now!" The brunette said, still shocked from his sudden appearance.

Natsume rolled his eyes. "I asked, what are you doing here?"

Mikan pouted. "Fine! But You've got to answer my question, too!"

The fire-caster rolled his eyes again. "Yeah, whatever." How childish.

The nullifier smiled. "I'm making chocolates!"

It was only then he noticed the bowls and pans, whisks, jars and eggs, milk and other utensils and ingredients.

But his face wrinkled in disgust.

"Chocolates? What's so great about them anyway?"

The smile disappeared from the girl's face, replaced by a thoughtful one. "Well, they're sweet, and chocolate-y, and, and…well…they just taste good." She cocked her head to the side. "You don't like chocolates?"

Natsume shook his head. "And the way you're making them makes it look even more disgusting. Is this even edible?"

He dipped his finger into the leftover homemade chocolate mixture from a bowl and stuck it into his mouth.

It tasted immensely sweet, with the flavour of strawberries mixed in. Natsume was surprised that it tasted good, although too sweet. But he hid his surprise and liking to the chocolate well.

"Um, um, do you like it…?" Mikan asked quietly.

"It's too sweet, Polka-dots," He said. He truly thought the chocolate was too sweet, and he didn't like things too sweet, anyway. "Are you trying to poison people with sugar?"

"But normally, people like sweet things…Anna-chan and Nonoko-chan really like chocolate sweet…Ah, Misaki-senpai, Hotaru and Inchou like sweet things, too." The brunette babbled, in her own world.

Natsume raised an eyebrow. He never really thought that the Ice Queen would be fond of sweet things.

"Ah! So now I've told you what I'm doing," Mikan said, mixing more chocolate furiously. "How come you're in the home Economics room? The door's locked, since Narumi-sensei gave me the key. I'm the only one allowed in here…"

"I came in through the window, Polka-dots. And I'm running from fangirls."

_"__N-A-T-S-U-M-E-S-A-M-A!!!!!__"_Screams could be heard from outside.

"…"

"So let me stay here," Natsume told her, sitting down in a chair.

Mikan poured him a glass of tea out of a teapot.

"Here—it's Darjeeling tea."

Natsume smiled inside as he drank the tea.

Perhaps this Valentine's Day wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

_Huff__…__Huff__…_

Ruka panted as he also went inside, hiding from the deathly fangirls.

He thought her was safe, until a female voice told him he wasn't.

"What are you doing here, Nogi?"

His relief turned to fear as he heard the voice.

"H-H-Ho-Ho-t-t-aru…" He stuttered.

The violet-eyed girl raised an eyebrow.

"Since when do you call me by my first name?"

The animal-lover thought for a moment and gasped as he realized his mistake.

"Uh…sorry, Imai-san."

Hotaru rolled her eyes, acting very similarly like Natsume.

"It's fine, **Ruka-kun. **Now why are you in my lab?"

"Uh…would 'running away from fangirl's be a good enough reason?" He asked hopefully.

Hotaru poured two glasses of tea, the same as Mikan.

"Good enough. Darjeeling?"

Ruka smiled as he sat down, across from the genius inventor.

* * *

"It takes you that long to make chocolates?" Natsume asked, already on his tenth cup of tea. 

"Natsume!! You have to put love into them! It's a special ingredient—it's Valentine's Day after all! Plus, the more time and effort your put into them, the better they'll come out!"

The fire-caster raised his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, all I have to do is wrap this up like this…and…it's DONE!!"

Mikan smiled triumphantly, as the chocolates were placed into a pink box with a red bow.

"Uhm…well, here."

The brunette handed the very first box of chocolates that she wrapped and made.

Natsume could have told her he didn't want it, but he didn't. He accepted it and opened the box.

Six chocolates lay inside, beautifully decorated by pink colored chocolate.

Somehow, his hand moved on its own, as he took one of the chocolates and popped it into his mouth.

Again, the chocolate flavour with the hint of strawberry.

But it wasn't as sweet, just the way he liked it. And it somehow tasted better than before, and not just because of the flavour of his favorite fruit, the strawberry, mixed wonderfully with the chocolate and that it wasn't too sweet. Maybe it was because she put all her heat into making it.

"Um…Happy Valentine's Day…Natsume…" Mikan murmured quietly, though he heard.

"And…um…I…I…I love you…"

Her voice was barely audible, but he heard it loud and clear.

Polka-dots, HIS polka-dots, actually liked him. Her sweet smile that made him smile also, and her cheerful personality that pulled him out of the dark.

But perhaps he hadn't heard right.

"What?" He asked, watching her face in amusement as it became red and flustered.

"Um…I mean…How do you like the chocolate?!"

Natsume smiled mischievously.

"It's good," He said.

"Really?!"

"You tell me."

And he pulled the brunette closer.

Their lips locked into a gentle kiss, with the flavour of chocolate and strawberries to sweeten everything up even more.

The kiss was the only immensely sweet thing he liked and would ever like.

"Aishiteru…Mikan."

And he disappeared out the window, smiling one of his rare smiles, holding her chocolate.

"Je t'aime, Natsume…" Mikan whispered, as she touched her lips.

* * *

"Hmm? What's this?" Ruka asked, as he tugged on a red ribbon. 

"Don't touch it," Hotaru said calmly, with a hint of fierceness in her voice.

"Uh…sorry."

Ruka drank the last of his tea.

"Maybe I should get going…I can't hide in your lab forever," He laughed, and Hotaru smiled a small smile, which make Ruka blush.

But just as he was about to walk out, he heard Hotaru call, "wait."

He turned around and a red, heart-shaped box was flung at him.

"Take that with you," Hotaru said. She was facing the other way, so he couldn't see her face.

Ruka smiled and blushed again.

"T-Thanks…Hotaru."

As he made his way to his own room, opened the box. He found a note wedged between the chocolates.

_Happy Valentine__'__s Day, Idiot._

_…__I can__'__t believe I__'__m even going to say this._

_…_

_I__…_

_I love you._

_…_

_-Hotaru._

The blue-eyed boy smiled, as he took a bad from his pocket and scribbled down a note.

"Can you deliver this to Hotaru Imai?" He asked a nearby bird.

It chirped, took the note, and soared.

**Hotaru****'****s**** Room****…**

The bird landed on her arm, as it dropped the note and flew off.

She opened it curiously and smiled.

_Hotaru:_

_Thanks for the chocolate._

_And I love you too._

_Je__t'__aime_

_-Ruka._

A short note, but so much feeling.

_"__Happy Valentine__'__s Day__…Je __t'__aime__…"_

* * *

**'Je ****t****'****aime****' (if I spelled that correctly) Means 'I love ****You'**** in French:D**

**'Aishiteru' Should mean 'I love you' too...uh, right? **

**Yayyy**

**That****…****was kind of fun to write. :D**

**Sorry if it seemed a bit rushed... **

**That was probably a crappy story...but I could make it extremely OOC and mushy...XP **

**Sorry that it wasn't that detailed, either...I could make this into a whole story...(but I is not going to...)**

**My bad habits... **

**Hope that wasn****'****t too bad ****for my**** first ****oneshot****…**

**Please review!**

**HAPPY VALENTINE****'****S DAYY!!**

**:D **


End file.
